In packaging material such as smokeless tobacco, it is important that the contents of the can retain their freshness and palatability for a given period of time. For this reason, typically the industry employs for high quality products a dating technique which allows the removal of products believed not to be fresh.
Typically various cans have been proposed for packaging these materials, and these cans have been either of the plastic type or lined paper with metal lids or metal cans.
It has, however, become increasingly clear that the product distribution cycles are immeasurably aided if larger quantities of goods may be produced at one time which would retain, if appropriately packed, their freshness in the container and thus be usefully sold over a longer period of time.
It has also been proposed that the can contents be sealed so as to retain their flavor and freshness. For this purpose, various sealing ribbons are placed on these cans, not only to assure the nonegress of foreign bodies, but also to give a badge of assurance that the contents have not been tampered with. These sealing devices, however, have to function in such a manner that the can and the lid are uniform in diameter, and at the same time allow the label placement thereon in a consistent manner, not edgewise offset one versus the other. Still further, the can contents in the past have suffered from the lack of freshness because of various product spoilage problems associated with improperly lidded or vented containers.
In a typical industrial application, the lidding operation is by a cam-roller which places the can lid in a rolling mode and distorts the cans. Often these lids are displaced improperly by this motion and loss of product results. The novel can construction provides for an improved can or minimizes the problems heretofore encountered with the prior art cans.